1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulated bed assembly with a simplified remote control and, more particularly, pertains to an articulated bed assembly with a simplified remote control unit including several groups of buttons only one of which is accessible to the user when a face cover of the remote control unit is slid into a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
An articulated bed includes one or several mechanisms which allow different portions of the bed to be tilted or otherwise positionally adjusted. The comfort of individuals who are "bedridden" may be enhanced by providing an articulated bed that is easily adjusted. Although various mechanisms for adjusting the configuration of a bed are known, the art is still without an articulated bed assembly which includes, and is remotely controlled by, a simplified remote control unit.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an articulated bed assembly with a simplified remote control unit.
Another object is to provide an articulated bed assembly with a simplified remote control unit that includes several groups of buttons some of which may be concealed from the user's view by a slidable face cover.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an articulated bed assembly with a simplified remote control unit which additionally allows the user to select from a number of preset bed positions by pressing a single button which is designated by an icon identifying the desired preset bed position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an articulated bed assembly with a simplified remote control unit which allows a stored massage mode to be recalled with a single button.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an articulated bed assembly with a simplified remote control unit that further includes head and foot massage motors which operate at preset massage modes and which may be manually adjusted to operate at low, medium and high frequencies via the remote control unit.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an articulated bed assembly with a simplified remote control unit wherein the operating frequencies of the head and foot massage motors are selected to provide a beat frequency vibration effect between head and foot portions of the bed.